


Spin the Bottle

by ziva3014



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27762169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziva3014/pseuds/ziva3014
Summary: Sokka didn't know why he joined this party. He didn't know why Azula playing Spin the Bottle bothered him so much, either.
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Spin the Bottle

"Hey, did you hear about the party coming up?" Toph had asked him during lunch. "Chan's throwing it."

"No, and I don't care," Sokka grumbled.

"Azula's coming," Toph said in a sing-song voice.

"Why would I care about that?" Sokka demanded, ignoring his increasing heartbeat.

"No reason." Toph held up her hands in surrender, but gave him a knowing look. "She's just hot."

That was how Sokka found himself heading to the party.

"There she is." Toph nudged him, pointing.

Sokka saw Azula. She was wearing a white crop top, grey leggings, and golden earrings. She had her signature bangs framing her face and her omnipresent smirk on her red lips. Her red lips...

Sokka shook his head. Nope. Not the time.

Chan stood up. "Thanks to everyone who came. Now let's get this party started!" Chan cheered.

When the party mood was at its peak, Chan proclaimed a Spin the Bottle.

Sokka rolled his eyes, but stopped as Azula stepped in to join. Sokka restrained himself from jumping in.

Chan took the bottle and spun it. It landed on Azula. Sokka's vision turned red as Chan smirked and the crowd oohed. Azula tilted her head up, and they kissed. Chan's hands went down to her waist, dangerously close to her butt. Sokka's eyes narrowed. His legs started moving of their own accord, and he took his place beside Chan, taking the bottle, ignoring the protests.

When they finished, Sokka spun the bottle, hardly knowing what he was doing. But Sokka realized that he'd aimed for Azula, applying the right amount of strength. It spun and stopped on her.

Azula raised an eyebrow at him, but Sokka ignored it and slammed his mouth on hers.

The first thing Sokka noticed was how soft and warm her lips were. Then he realized that Azula was kissing him back. Cupping her cheek, Sokka drove his tongue into her mouth. Azula's tongue rose up to meet it, and they wrestled for dominance.

Chan cleared his throat. "Ahem."

"You lovebirds," Toph teased.

Sokka parted, blushing. Azula regarded him with an unreadable expression on her face. 

Sokka stood up and walked away, his stomach clenching as it dawned on him what he'd just done. But as he remembered the taste of her lips, he couldn't say it had been unpleasant. In fact, he'd liked it.

He realized that Azula was following him. He turned around.

"What was that about?" she asked him. There was no maliciousness in her tone, but Sokka flinched.

"I--I'm sorry," he offered weakly. "I didn't really know what I was doing."

Her eyes flashed. "You don't apologize after kissing someone like that, idiot," she hissed.

Sokka shifted. "I liked it," he corrected himself.

Azula stared at him.

"What?"

"You're so awkward right now I don't know whether to feel bad for you or laugh at you," Azula replied.

"Feeling bad for me would be nice. Wait, actually, both are bad."

"I'll do both, then." Azula smirked. "Hahaha."

"How could you?" Sokka gasped.

Azula actually laughed. Sokka could listen to her laugh forever.

"Well, you know me. The high school bitch." Azula shrugged, a smile playing on her lips.

Sokka shook his head. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw that the Spin the Bottle was continuing, although many people were glancing at them.

"Sometimes I wonder if that's accurate," Sokka said, looking at her in the eyes.

Azula sighed. "What if I told you it was completely true?"

"I wouldn't believe it."

Azula sat down on a nearby table, motioning to Sokka to join her. "That's your problem. You trust people too easily and try to see the best in them."

"Gee, thanks," Sokka muttered, sitting down. 

His heart jumped as he realized their hands were almost touching. But neither pulled away.

They made eye contact.

"You shouldn't trust me," she whispered.

"What if I want to?" Sokka whispered back.

"Then you're an idiot."

Sokka smiled and, feeling braver, took her hands. "Your idiot."

Their lips touched again, and Sokka felt a spark of electricity running down his spine. This was different from the first one, more loving and less lustful. Sokka licked Azula's lips, asking for permission this time. Azula opened her mouth, and Sokka explored every inch. Azula sighed into his mouth.

Toph cleared her throat. Sokka started, looking up. Toph held out her hand to Chan.

"My money."

Chan groaned. "Fine, fine."

"What?" Sokka asked, bewildered.

"I bet that you would end up together. I was right, of course," Toph said smugly.

"So this was a set up?"

"Kinda."

Sokka gave his most exasperated expression, but he couldn't hide his smile.

"You liked it," Toph told him matter-of-factly.

Sokka shrugged. "Can't deny that."

Azula rolled her eyes. Sokka turned on her.

"You liked it too!" then, more uncertain, "right?"

"Yes, you idiot."

Sokka kissed her again.

Toph scowled. "I'm starting to regret this."

Chan sighed. "That makes two of us."

"Ah, shut up." Azula waved her hand, silencing them.

"Come on, let's get out of this party. I know a better place." Sokka stood up and held out his hand. Azula took it and stood up too.

"Gotta go! See ya later!" Sokka grinned.

Toph and Chan looked at each other. "Was it worth it, Toph?" Chan asked.

"I don't know. Actually, yes. Yes, it was."

"You're horrible."

"Oh, I know."  
_______________________________________________________

Sokka brought Azula to the huge lake nearby. He always visited it for its calmness. Azula seemed to like the place too. She reached out and touched the water.

"Do you like it?" Sokka asked.

"Yes, actually," Azula admitted.

"That's good."

Awkward silence. Then, Sokka, "so...are we, like, together?"

Azula turned to him. "Are we?"

"I would like it." Sokka smiled sheepishly.

"Then yes."

Sokka kissed her and she kissed him back.

High school was looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is really bad...😁😁
> 
> And yes, Toph can see in this fanfic.


End file.
